


my guy pretty like a girl

by heatheninhiding



Series: eboys oneshots [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, alex in lingerie Yeah, femboy alex femboy alex femboy alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding
Summary: in which george slowly starts to catch onto alex's feminine tendencies.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Series: eboys oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814
Comments: 28
Kudos: 152





	my guy pretty like a girl

**Author's Note:**

> this could've definitely turned out WAY better but ............. femboy alex <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No this is Not real Yes this is all Fictional No alex & george are ❌NOT❌ actually shagging

"alex as a girl, though, i know i'd pipe her."

they’ve just finished filming for next week’s eboys video, still cracking jokes long after the cameras stopped rolling.

it isn't like alex to get embarrassed easily - not when he's with his close mates, at least. but, as the words leave will's mouth, george catches sight of the way a pink tint settles on alex's cheeks as he sinks further down into the corner of the couch.

george grins at him, deciding to pipe in with, “oh, yeah, you'd definitely make the fittest girl out of all of us."

they’ve all seen those ridiculous edits of them as girls. it certainly isn't the first time any of them have suggested that a genderbent alex would definitely have their full attention.

but alex has never had this sort of reaction before - red-cheeked and wide-eyed - and george wonders what's changed.

alex just rolls his eyes, muttering something about wanting to change the subject. the universe must be on his side, because james has whipped out his phone, excitedly announcing to them all that he'd captured the cutest footage of otto just that morning.

george shifts his gaze back to alex, trying to catch his eye. he's still blushing. he seems jittery, hands twitching by his sides.

it plants a seed in him, alex being so visibly affected by a couple jokes about them shagging a female version of him.

over the next couple weeks, that small seed of suspicion only continues to grow.

.

**will**

_sorry mate, can't film anymore_

_promised mia i'd go shopping with her_

george sighs deeply. it's _just_ like will to cancel on him mere minutes before they were supposed to film a video together for his channel. it isn’t the first time and it probably won’t be the last.

it’s a good thing he’s got alex.

he hasn't heard from him all morning. knowing him, he's probably still fast asleep. george tiptoes, not wanting to startle the poor boy awake.

alex's bed is empty when he enters his room, though. george frowns.

his bathroom door is slightly ajar. he’s probably taking a piss. george grins, already formulating a plan to scare him. maybe he'll jump and end up getting piss all over the floor and ceiling.

but when he enters the bathroom, he’s met with something else entirely.

alex has one leg propped up against the sink, almost every inch of it lathered in cream. he's got a razor in one hand, his facial expression one of pure concentration.

it only takes a moment for it to register. alex is shaving his legs.

it isn't a big deal, really. men can shave their legs. george is fully ready to just shrug it off, possibly turn around and leave before his presence is caught onto by alex. he can delay the video for another hour or so, give alex a chance to shower and whatnot -

"george, what the fuck - get _out,"_ he hisses. he looks like he's just seen a ghost, face pale and mouth agape.

"oh, sorry, i was just gonna ask if you wanted to film wi - "

"yes! okay, just - _leave!"_

george nods quickly, hurriedly leaving alex's bathroom and then, in turn, his bedroom.

an hour later, alex comes into his room, ready to film. he barely holds eye contact with george, and when he does it’s short-lived.

he's got his black lgt hoodie on, paired with will's your mother merch.

of course, alex's choice in clothing is completely logical. he isn't just going to wear booty shorts for a memeulous video. but there's a part of george that wants to know what alex's clean-shaven legs look like, if they're smooth to the touch, if the lack of hair makes his pale thighs any milkier. not in a weird way. he's just curious.

neither of them bring it up ever again.

.

james walks into the living room, a plate of nachos in one hand and a bottle in the other. will - either purposely or by accident, you can never tell with him - sticks out his foot, and james stumbles, half the plate’s contents dropping to the floor.

 _“will,_ you fucking bastard.”

alex sighs, bending over and using a wad of tissues to try to gather up the mess they’d made. the back of his hoodie rides up as he does so, shirt untucking from the back of his joggers.

will's obnoxious laughter and james’s complaints are barely registered by george - none of it matters. all he can focus on is the flash of pink lace, peeking from underneath the waistband of alex's joggers.

will and james seem unbothered - they aren't seeing what he’s just seen, they aren’t at the right angle. alex himself doesn’t seem to notice the little slip up. even after he gets up, walking off to the kitchen to throw away the wasted food, the image stays burned into george’s mind.

is he just seeing things? there’s no way; that was _definitely_ lace.

alex is walking back towards them, ready to take his seat next to george again.

before he can fully think it through, george drops the remote control in his hand. “oh, shit, uh, could you get that for me, please, al?”

alex sighs, giving him a _really?_ look, but bending down to pick it up for him anyway. george quickly steals another glance and - yep.

definitely lace.

he can’t focus on anything for the rest of the night. will and james and alex squabble over what to put on tv and george tries to join in the conversation as much as he possibly can, even though there’s only one thing on his mind.

he feels like a right perv, a peeping tom who saw something he definitely shouldn’t have seen.

lace. pink lace. how long has alex been wearing _pink lace_ underwear?

long after will and james have left the apartment and both alex and george have retreated to their own separate rooms - it’s still all george can help but think about.

even when he’s closing his eyes, ready to let sleep take him under, the image is still right there behind his eyelids - pale skin and pink lace.

.

he’s still thinking about it, several days later.

pink lace panties - women’s, he’s presuming. they don’t make men’s underwear like _that._ at least, he doesn’t think so.

he thinks back to what will had said a while back, about alex being pretty as a girl _._ he thinks about the way alex had reacted to that; he can still picture it so clearly in his mind. his pink cheeks, the aura of discomfort and embarrassment that seemed to surround him for the remainder of the night, the way his eyes refused to meet anyone else’s, even after the topic of conversation had shifted to something else completely.

alex as a girl _would_ be pretty.

he doesn't need to be a girl to be pretty, though, not at all - he already is, with his plump, pouty lips and small, girlish frame. george knows that if he were to rummage through alex’s belongings he’d be met with a vast array of pinks - every shade of the colour, from hot to pastel. it’s _his_ colour; it looks better on him than it does on most people.

alex is pretty, as a boy. pretty in a way that george can’t deny and has always been conscious of, somewhere in the back of his mind. he’d never really given it too much thought, not nearly as much thought as he’s giving it now.

so, alex shaves his legs. and occasionally wears women's underwear. _and_ gets all flushed and fidgety when his mates crack jokes about how hot he'd be as a girl.

mentally noted.

.

george is going to hell.

he shouldn't - he absolutely _shouldn't_ be in his best friend’s bedroom right now, going through his personal belongings whilst he’s out on a walk. it’s an outright invasion of privacy, and as someone who’s always banging on about wanting privacy, this is a bit hypocritical of him.

but he just cannot stop thinking about it - alex in lace. his curiosity has never been more piqued.

he _could_ just ask alex, but something tells him he wouldn’t be given a straight answer.

besides, it doesn’t take too long for him to find them.

it's those pink panties from the other day, buried deep underneath several pairs of boxers in alex’s bottom drawer - freshly washed, of course. they’re women’s sheer, crotchless lace, and george takes a sharp breath as he looks at them. there’s more where that came from; another pink pair, some light blue ones, white and black ones, too.

george should leave now. he tries to remember why he even came in here in the first place. what’s he trying to prove?

he sits there, cross-legged in front of alex’s dresser, for a little longer. just thinking. he wonders how alex looks when he wears these - _just_ these, and nothing else. he wonders if alex wears them often, or only on certain occasions. he wonders if anyone other than him knows about this, if alex has told anyone that he likes to wear women’s underwear. has alex shown someone else? it makes something unpleasant settle in his chest, the possibility that there might be somebody else out there that’s gotten the chance to see alex in his full glory, wearing nothing but a pair of pink, lacy women’s underwear -

his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of jingling keys. his heart drops.

he quickly shuts the drawers, bolting out of the room before alex has a chance to catch him red-handed.

it’s not until he’s back in his own room that he realises that, in his panic, he’d forgotten to put the panties back, the pink material still tightly clutched in his hand.

.

george is in the kitchen fixing dinner when he next sees alex, head down and hoodie up.

“where you off to?”

alex glances up at him, only briefly, but it’s just enough time for him to see.

george is no makeup expert, but it’s clear that he has mascara on - his lashes are accentuated, longer and darker. he’s got eyeliner on, too, and george can’t help but notice the way it brings out the colour in his eyes, makes them pop. his eyelids are a light pink, contrasting nicely with the blue in his eyes. his lips look shinier than normal, coated in something dewy and sparkly.

george might’ve made a joke - maybe asked alex if he’d used a james charles palette - _if_ he could find his fucking voice.

“m’just off for some drinks. i’ll be back later.” alex leans down to put on his shoes, his hoodie doing a pretty good job of hiding his face from george. but what’s the point? george has seen him already. and he wouldn’t mind looking again.

but alex is gone before he can get another word in. and, once again, it’s just him alone with his own thoughts.

.

it’s past midnight when george hears the front door click shut, followed by noisy footsteps and even noisier laughter. he’s in bed, headphones plugged in.

alex is finally home, and he isn’t alone.

george can hear giggling in the hallway; two hushed voices making their way across the corridor.

he tries to think back to the last time alex had bought home a stranger. it’s been ages.

he hears a _thump_ next door. followed by -

a high pitched moan. well, then.

he really shouldn’t, but george takes his headphones off.

everything’s still muffled, but it’s clearly alex making the noise.

george should put his headphones back on, press play, turn the volume all the way up to block out the noise. he’s invaded his flatmate’s privacy enough as it is lately.

but, of course, just like the perv he is, he does the exact opposite. he sets aside his headphones, leans further back, presses his ear to the wall that separates his and alex’s bedrooms.

the stranger is moaning with him, but it’s mostly alex - high-pitched, breathless whines that make something twist in george’s gut. the thumping is starting to get progressively louder, too.

then, george hears it.

_“fuck, princess.”_

every part of his body freezes.

alex has a stranger in his bed, fucking him hard into his mattress and calling him _princess._

george doesn’t realise he’s been holding his breath until he hears alex moan this random stranger’s name. for some reason, that’s what pulls him abruptly back down to earth.

his stomach is in knots; trying to picture alex all sprawled out right now, lace pushed to the side to make room for this man to fuck him (he wonders what colour he has on this time). he can’t help but think it should be him; if he just closes his eyes hard enough, he can picture himself in this lad’s place. being the one to fuck alex into the mattress, have him moan _his_ name like that.

as alex’s breathless moans turn into near screams, george finally gives in.

he’s done some pretty weird shit in the past, and he’ll admit that - wanking it to the sounds of his best friend getting fucked, however, is a whole new low, even for him.

.

it's a video day.

it's a pretty straightforward concept - all of them had time off camera to buy their assigned group member a bunch of the most ridiculous, borderline criminal articles of clothing as they possibly could, the only rule being to stay within the budget. now, they all have to model the outfits they'd bought for each other and give scores out of ten. pretty elite idea, if george could say so himself.

alex had to shop for james, james had to shop for will, will had to shop for george, and george had to shop for alex (george may or may not have rigged it to ensure that outcome).

he’d started off pretty tame. the main aim of the video is, of course, comedy, and that was all he had in mind as he bought alex a cheap pink wig, a crop-top with _daddy's little girl_ written across it in big, pink letters, a frilly black mini skirt and high heels that he could definitely envision alex tripping over in. egirl imallexx - that’ll be funny for the video.

then he was clicking off amazon, typing _victoria's secret_ into the search bar.

the budget they'd all promised to stick to was relatively low - after all, this _is_ meant to be a jokey little video where they make each other model pickle suits and massive, throbbing cock costumes - but george made it work.

he’d clicked through the website, putting whatever items caught his eye into his basket. he wasn't even thinking of the video anymore at that point.

he bought black lace panties with small pastel pink bows all over the front, matching stockings and a garter belt. he thought about what alex would look like in them, wondered if he’d look anything like george had imagined.

he knew he couldn’t actually make him wear any of this stuff for the eboys video. it isn't something that other people should just get to see, for _free._

when all the packages arrived, george hid the victoria’s secret ones underneath his bed, only opening them when he was sure alex was asleep, carefully running his fingers up and down the material and trying to picture alex in them.

now it’s recording day, and they’ve all gathered in alex and george’s apartment for the most pathetic fashion show of all time.

will makes george go first once they’ve set up the cameras, and - just as he’d somewhat suspected - he’s made to walk down the makeshift runway wearing a giant, inflatable cock costume. fantastic.

then, it’s alex’s turn.

“come on, then!" will calls out impatiently when alex takes longer than thirty seconds to get ready. "the judges are waitin'!"

“what the _fuck,_ george?” alex says as he walks out. the pink wig is wonky on his head. he’s got the crop-top and the frilly mini-skirt on - except he's wearing the latter _over_ his jeans. he looks like he’s struggling to walk in the heels, wobbly footsteps approaching the other lads. both will and james burst into manic laughter at the sight.

“egirl imallexx!” george laughs. “what do you think?”

alex doesn’t answer, just looks down at himself and then back up at george, a look on his face that george can't really pinpoint.

“give us a spin!” will manages through his wheezing laughter. alex hesitantly complies, doing a slow 360, ankles almost giving out in the shoes.

“this is ridiculous, what the fuck, mate.” alex groans again. will’s laughter is deafening.

will gives him a ten, james a nine - he'd have given him a perfect score as well, he'd explained, if he'd fully committed to the outfit and worn the skirt _without_ keeping his jeans on underneath. alex just sighs deeply, giving the camera _a look_ before taking off the heels and walking back to his own room.

when he re-enters, he’s back in his own hoodie. it’s james’s turn now - alex had chosen to play into the overdone _james hates the poor_ joke, getting him a shirt with margaret thatcher’s face on the front and a horrendous union jack apron.

alex doesn’t look at george once throughout the rest of the video.

.

george hasn’t seen alex since they finished filming, and that was hours ago. he’d gone into his own room and shut the door behind him, not even sparing george a single glance.

george wonders if it has anything to do with the video. he couldn’t really tell if alex had been genuinely uncomfortable or if he was just playing it up for the cameras. either way, he eventually decides to go and check on him.

he knocks on his door softly. no answer.

“alex? are you alright? can i come in?”

he waits for about half a minute before just letting himself in.

alex is in bed, underneath his covers and facing away from the door. when he turns around, george can tell that he’d been crying. _"alex,_ are you alright?”

he glares. “you’re such a dickhead.” he snaps. george is frozen in place. "you can’t just fucking - you can’t just _joke_ around about that, you know? about me being - about me being _‘girly’,_ or whatever."

"what? alex, i wasn't - "

"yes, you were! i _knew_ you’d make fun of me if you knew, i knew i’d just be made into the butt of the joke.”

george shakes his head, so vigorously he starts to feel a headache coming on. "i wasn't trying to mock you! i just wanted…" he sighs. "i know it might've come off that way, but i promise i wasn't trying to mock you.”

alex doesn’t look convinced. he’s still sniffling, eyes red and puffy. george feels like the biggest piece of shit there is.

“i … i got you some other stuff as well,” he gulps. “they _were_ gonna be for the video, but then i sacked the idea off.” he gestures for alex to follow him back to his own room. alex does, albeit reluctantly.

george pulls the packages out from underneath his bed, hands them over to alex and lets him open them, watches as he looks inside and gasps at what he sees.

"i want you to put em' on, for me."

alex is breathing hard, eyes glued to the garments in front of him. "for you?"

george nods. "for me."

alex blinks at him, then nods, managing to stutter a small, “okay.”

he stumbles back to his own room. george sits on the edge of his bed, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for him to come back. he can’t remember the last time his heart had pounded this hard against his chest. he can’t believe this is happening.

he starts to get impatient when ten minutes have gone by and alex still isn’t back. he starts making his way to the boy’s room.

he looks inside and - there he is. he’s stood in front of his full-length mirror, all dressed up, surveying his reflection. he’s still got his hoodie on, and - from the waist down - what george had bought for him.

george stays stood by the door for a minute, just watching him, _until_ he realises how much of a creep he’s being.

he can’t tell if alex has sensed his presence yet. he guesses not, because the boy jumps when george comes up behind him, joining him in front of the mirror.

“you like it?” george whispers. alex nods slowly, eyes still glued to his own reflection. george can’t really blame him.

“can i touch you?” george asks, still stood a safe distance away. the last thing he wants to do is make alex uncomfortable.

alex nods again. their eyes meet in the mirror, and george steps closer. his arms wrap around his waist, chest pressed to alex’s back and chin resting on his shoulder.

"so you…" alex whispers. "you don't think i'm a freak?"

“no. fuck no,” george breathes. “i think you're fucking stunning like this.”

alex angles his head back slightly, so that they’re face to face. they’re so close that george can feel his breath on his face. alex just looks at him for a second, before closing the small distance between them with a soft kiss that george immediately sinks into, tightening his grip around alex’s waist. it’s a weird angle to be kissing at, but george loves it anyway.

he presses his mouth against alex’s neck, kissing and sucking and making him lean further back into him. he lets his hands run up and down his body, fingers brushing against the garter belt’s straps.

"m'sorry for how i made you feel,” he says, pulling away to make eye contact through the mirror again. “i can make sure those bits are edited out, or we can just refilm the entire video if you want - ”

"no, no, it’s fine." alex spins around fully in his grip. “i just felt … i dunno, ashamed, i guess. i thought you just wanted to make fun of me, i didn’t want you to think i was weird.”

george shakes his head, kissing him again, hoping to convey to him that he _definitely_ doesn’t think he’s a weirdo in any way, shape or form.

“can you get on the bed for me?” he mumbles against alex’s mouth, giving him room to say no.

alex releases himself from his grip, moving to get on the bed. he lays back against the sheets, coy smile aimed at george.

he looks just like george had imagined, if not better. the stockings make his legs look like they go on for miles. george can see that he’s getting harder underneath the panties; the pink bows decorating them match the pink tint of alex’s flushed cheeks, and the colour of his lips, too.

“god, you’re so perfect,” he says as he climbs onto the bed, straddling him. “you look just like my fantasies, you know that, right?”

the blush on alex’s face deepens as he shakes his head.

he lifts up the bottom of alex’s hoodie, helping him pull it off completely. alex is just vast expanses of smooth, milky skin that george desperately wants to cover in red marks, hickeys and handprints. he leans down, mouth pressed to alex’s bare upper thigh, kisses the warm skin there.

 _“stop,”_ alex giggles. “tickles.”

george smiles and does it again anyway, lets his lips trail up to alex’s stomach, sucking hickeys into the soft, creamy skin. he leans back, hands resting on each of alex’s legs, feeling the contrast between the stockings and the silky smoothness of his upper thighs.

part of him wants to fetch his phone, snap a couple pictures of alex below him. not to show anyone else, of course, but just to keep for himself. he’d probably keep them in a special folder, password locked so that no one but him can ever access them.

alex whines, snapping him out of it, “i thought you were actually gonna touch me, not just _sit_ there.”

he rolls his eyes, muttering, “shut up,” before leaning down to kiss him, hands still roaming about, wherever he can reach - he can’t _help_ it, alright.

alex looks him up and down when they pull away. “you’re wearing too many clothes.” he’s right. unlike alex, he’s still fully clothed.

he takes off his hoodie, together with the shirt he had on underneath it. he undoes his trousers, briefly getting off the bed to step out of them.

alex looks beautiful, flushed all over. he looks like he's aching for george to touch him.

"are you gonna - " alex pants when george climbs back on top of him, pressing his body back down into the mattress. "are you gonna fuck me?"

"only if you want me to."

alex nods violently, “yeah, want you to. please.”

george fetches the lube and condoms after alex points him to them. he sighs, running his fingers along the silky material of the stockings, gently snapping the garter straps back against alex’s skin. “don’t wanna take these off.”

alex bites his lip. “don’t ‘ave to, can just leave ‘em on.”

george smirks, “you don’t mind getting them all messy?”

“don’t care,” he shakes his head. “it’ll be _your_ money wasted, anyways.”

“this is _definitely_ not money wasted,” he leans down to kiss him again, before the boy has a chance to laugh at how utterly cringe he’s being.

he squeezes a copious amount of lube out of the bottle, coating his fingers in it and rubbing them together. then he lifts up one of alex’s legs, nudges the panties to the side so that he can slip a finger inside him. alex winces, breath shaky. george watches his face carefully as he moves his finger in and out, slowly.

a second finger soon joins the first, and george is torn between watching them as they pump in and out of alex’s hole and keeping an eye on his face. he’s so tight, just the third finger feels like a stretch, and george wonders how on earth he’ll feel around his cock.

“jesus, how tight are you,” he mutters, more to himself than anything. alex is in no position to respond, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back. “think you’re ready? are you gonna let me fuck you, princess?”

alex’s eyes fly open, face glowing red. he moans, loud and desperate. george can’t tell if it’s because his fingers are hitting that special bundle of nerves deep inside him or if it’s just the word _princess._ both, maybe.

“george, please, just - ” he reaches up, pulls at george’s hair slightly. “just get inside me.”

he’d love to tease him more, make him wait for longer, till he’s gagging for it. but both of them have waited long enough now, and he’s aching in his own boxers. the ever-growing wet spot across the front of the panties alex has on indicate just how needy he is, and george just needs to fuck him.

"you don't have to … you know, take it easy on me,” alex says, watching as george pulls his boxers off and slides the condom on. “i like it when … ” he trails off, biting his lip.

george smiles. "you like it rough? is that what you're trying to say?"

alex exhales shakily, “yeah.”

“you’re ready then, yeah?” george asks, positioning himself over alex.

alex nods, _“yes,_ come _on!”_

george rolls his eyes at the bossy tone, pushing into him slowly, effectively shutting him up. he keeps his hands wrapped around alex's legs, spreading them at a lewd angle that allows him to go deeper, all the way to the hilt.

george can barely see straight, can barely _breathe,_ chest heaving at the tightness surrounding him. he wants to move so bad, just _take take take,_ fuck him right into the mattress just like he should’ve done, weeks ago. but he waits, makes sure alex has a chance to adjust to the intrusion before he dares make another move.

soon enough, alex starts to squirm underneath him, hips rocking. “go on, you can - you can move.”

and george does. he pulls out, spreads alex’s legs wider and pushes back in, all the way. he’s so tight it’s almost hard to move at first; george feels lightheaded, heart pounding away in his chest, in awe at the way alex’s body just sucks him in, walls snug around his cock.

alex is so loud, his toes curling as he whimpers, begs for george to fuck him harder and faster. it’s so hot - all of it is. the way alex says his name; how pliant and perfect he is for him, letting him fuck him hard into the mattress in his black lace panties and moaning like a girl.

it feels so right; their bodies move as though they’ve been doing this together their entire lives. george wonders if alex is thinking the same thing.

“george,” he gasps out, “choke me.”

george slows down his thrusts, wraps his right hand around alex's throat and squeezes. watches as his eyes roll back into his head as his grip tightens. then he resumes his previous pace, pounding away at alex’s body, hand still pressing into the sides of his neck.

“i’m so fucking close,” alex whines, wide, watery eyes looking pitifully up at him.

george nods, panting. he’s close, too, but he wants to see alex come first. “go on then, baby, come for me, ruin those pretty little panties,” he coos. “go on, princess.”

alex’s breath catches in his throat, and he comes hard, head thrown back against the pillow and george’s name on his tongue. _“fuck fuck fuck george i love you i love you i love you!”_

george fucks him through it, prolonging his high. he pulls out just in time, practically ripping the latex off his cock and stroking himself over the edge. his come lands all over alex’s stomach, marking his territory in the only way he can think of.

 _“why,”_ alex groans once he’s finally come to, nose all scrunched up at the mess george had made on his tummy. “you’re fucking disgusting.”

george snorts, ignoring the look on his face and pressing their lips together. “so you _love_ me, yeah?” he grins against his mouth.

alex weakly shoves him. “shut _up._ it was the heat of the moment, leave me alone.”

george shakes his head fondly, “whatever you say, _princess.”_

.

when george wakes up the following day, he’s alone in alex’s room. he frowns, stretching his limbs before getting out of bed to find alex.

funnily enough, he’s stood in george’s room, a quizzical frown etched onto his face. “alex?”

he’s holding up the pink panties that george had accidentally brought back to his own room with him when he was snooping through alex’s stuff. oh, christ. “george, why do you have _these_ in your room?”

**Author's Note:**

> 😳😳😳 bye@im gonna go hide underneath a rock forever now


End file.
